Nana Hayashida
Nana Hayashida (林田 奈々 Hayashida Nana), better known as Linda (リンダ Rinda), is a second-year student and member of the Japanese Culture Festival Research Society. She and Banri Tada were best friends in high school. However, she is now Banri's senior due to him hospitalized for a year. She is indirectly responsible for Banri's accident because she told him to 'wait' after Banri had confessed to her on the night of their graduation party. In the last episode, however she gives the long awaited answer to Banri's Spirit which is a 'Yes', eventually set him free from the world. Appearance Linda is an attractive girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. When she was in high school, she had longer hair that was tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Personality Linda is kind and a protective girl. She is also a talkative person. History and Linda]] In the past, Linda and Banri Tada went to the same high school as shown in episode 4 & 5 when Banri found a photo of both of them in his yearbook. In reality, she was Banri's best friend in high school and his friends consider them good friends. On the night of the graduation ceremony Banri expressed his feelings towards her by asking: "Yes, or No?". Linda states that she wants to think about the answer, to which Banri replied that he would wait for her on the bridge as usual. She feels regretful and guilty throughout the series and places blame on herself for being late to the bridge where Banri was hit and developed his amnesia. Plot Linda is first seen when Banri Tada is surrounded and trapped by the Latin Dance Club members who wanted to recruit him. She then pulled him out and saved him. As she pulled him out, he got some abrasions so she treated them and they then introduced themselves. All the while, she acted like she did not know him. Linda apologizes for the behavior of the clubs and tells him that it is the duty of seniors to protect juniors. They continue to chat, and Banri asks Linda which club she was in because of her strange outfit. Linda said that she was in Oriental Festival Club (Omatsuri) and then she said that she would not force Banri to join because it was just a "coincidence" that they met. She reminded Banri that if wanted to ask for help, she could help, because she was also a student of the law faculty. After a week Banri undergoing studies in Tokyo, Linda then reappears when Banri was again trapped by the many extracurricular looking for new members, Linda re-saved it for the second time and stated that Banri has joined the club. She then advised Banri avoid the streets alone, and then Linda describes that her club is the Orientation Culture, and explained that the activities studied are Japanese culture and traditional festivals. Once Banri begins to question his past with Linda, he asks about her answer to him on the bridge. Linda replies by saying "No" because she never thought of Banri as more than a friend, and even if she dated him, it wouldn't truly make him happy. Later on in the series, when Banri and Linda meet again to reminisce, he asks for them both to pretend their high-school years together never happened. Linda replies by tearing up their high-school photo and says, "We're doing the right thing, Banri...". While Banri is working a part-time job with Mitsuo Yanagisawa at a birthday party, Banri noticed Nana in a devil's costume, and when Banri was praised about her costume, Nana answered that her costume was "...one of the devil's twin", revealing the other "twin" as none-other than Linda. During the party, the two get caught up in a moment when a guest wants a picture with the two of them in it. Banri quickly grabs a glow stick, dips Linda down and poses with her suggestively. Kouko Kaga walks in just in time to see the display and confronts Banri with some juice and a slap in the face; thinking he was cheating on her. Nana quickly grabs Linda and pulls her away to defuse the situation as Kuoko runs away in tears. Relationships Banri Tada Linda grew up together with Banri in Shizuoka and entered the same school until High School up until after Banri lost all his past memories due to the accident. They also became schoolmates in Fukurai University. Right now, she is Banri's senior ever since he was held back for a year because of his medications and rehabilitation. She is admittedly in love with Banri, but could not bring herself to date him because she knew this would not make him happy. She is very helpful with his situation throughout the series, and eventually invites Banri to stay with her before old Banri takes over his conscious. Nana Nana is Linda's senior and one of her closest friends. She was a former member of the Festival Club and acts like Linda's rebellious older sister that cares more than she leads on. Mitsuo Yanagisawa They became close at the time where they started to work together with Banri and Nana at one of the party hosted by Nana's Boss. Up until the present they still continue to work and sometimes meet at the club. They've ate outside together quite a few times over the summer break causing Mitsuo to develop feelings for her. In the middle of the anime series, Linda told Banri that she knows about Mitsuo's feelings to her but can't return it because she only thinks of the latter as her Kouhai. But, on the last part of the anime series, Mitsuo never gave up on his feelings for her and was still trying to film her making her blush. It was also hinted on the last part that Linda was also starting to see Mitsuo in a different way. Quotes "Sorry. Was I too rough?" "It's a senpai's job to look after younger students." "This must be more than a coincidence." "Are you not feeling well? Should I go to the nurse's office with you?" "It's me. Can't you tell?" "Don't forget, Tada Banri!" "I hope we can be friends." "Come to Tokyo. It's fun. Come. Come with me." "You were like a bomb, one wrong move and I might have lost you again." "Is it my fault? Is it my fault because I wasn't there in time? It can't end like that... It can't!" "I'm glad I got to meet you again. I'm really happy. I was willing to give up everything. I prayed to God to let you live. You're alive. You're here. That's all I want. I won't ask for anything else." "Even if you don't remember, you're important to me." "It's all the opposite, Banri. Sometimes I'm really stupid. Forgive me for being stupid." "Once you miss the opportunity to say something, the words become increasingly toxic. The best thing to do is to just say everything." "There's nothing between us that we can't say anymore. We haven't changed. We're still alive. We're looking at the same sky. That hasn't changed at all." "That's obvious. It was 'no'. I just couldn't think of you romantically. I was going to tell you we should stay friends." "I'll wear the mask of an adult." "I wonder if I can endure this forever. My brother's going to live a lie. And I'm one of the liars. I've hurt him." "Really? Really? Can I really trust you?" "Banri, make sure you take good care of Kouko-chan. Always listen for Kouko-chan's voice. When the rain falls, when the wind blows. When the flowers scatter, when the shadows loom. In every sign... search for her voice. Kouko-chan is your girlfriend." "It's a little weird, but no one's watching." "It's fine. I'm Linda. It's only natural for me to do this. That's all you need to know. So don't worry about it. Just let my kind self-take care of you, Banri." "Yeah, not in a romantic sense. You were my friend, but I wasn't in love. I didn't like you that way." "We're doing the right thing, Banri." Trivia * The name Linda 'means "beautiful", "cute", "pretty" and "flexible, soft, mild" in Portuguese and Spanish. * Linda's nickname came from the alternate reading of the first character of her surname, Hayashida. The kanji 林 can also be read as ''rin in onyomi. * Linda and Banri Tada share the same second character 田 (da''' means "rice field") in their surnames. References Category:Characters Category:Female